Childhood Memories
by Windmills by the sea
Summary: some drabbles about Arthur's children and the little fluffy times they have.  i don't own Merlin ...sorry UPDATED.
1. Gwen's smile

Guinevere smiled at her sons, and daughter, pride glowing through her skin. "I'm so proud of you" she whispered as she cradled her own granddaughter Beatrice lovingly in her arms hugging her tight. "it seems only yesterday I was doing the same for you three, but now look at you, Prince Alexander best fighter in the land. Prince Edmond a devoted husband, and of course Princess Caroline a lovely mother." She said affectionately as she thought of her children's life. Of her husband's love and her best friends continual support, she doubted anyone could be happier than herself.


	2. you have to go to school

**Hiya i am so please with the amount of reviews i got i am so so so great-full it means the world so i decided to write some more :D please tell me what you think xxx **

* * *

><p>"You have to go to school Edward" Arthur said strongly to his son as he ushered his towards the door<p>

"But dad I don't like it…" the small boy whined clinging to his dads hand, shooting glancing towards Merlin for support. Merlin looked dangerously at Edward

"Don't look at me, I can't help you, little man" he said calmly. Arthur had changed a lot his face was aged and lined now the power rested more easily over his broad shoulders. Merlin however had hardly changed at all his secret was still hidden under his heavy heart. Edward sighed and walked towards the door his big brown eyes, so much like his mother's gazing up at his father.

"Have fun" Arthur encouraged as he went.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading prompts and feedback much loved :D xxx<strong>


	3. Bedtime Stories

**Thank You so much guys, some people said they wanted it to be longer so this is the best i could do, hope you like it :) **

* * *

><p>Alexander crawled into his sister's bed, shivering as the cold air tried to bite his skin. "Can you tell me a story" he whispered. Beatrice sighed "Can't you get Merlin to do it..." she began before her little brother cut in<p>

"No. dad says Merlin has enough to do looking after us and that he needs to sleep." He retorted bossily. She was about to abject but saw the tears begin to well in her brothers eyes "ok ok ok " she admitted defeated, propping herself up against her pillows. "Ready, ok let's begin. There was once a young prince called…Alex who lived in a big castle in a land far away." She began

"Can I be called Camelot" he said quietly, wiping his eyes on the blanket

"Yes ok. Who lived in Camelot. He had a friend called Geoffrey, who lived with him, protecting him from and evil witches." Beatrice smiled as she watched Alex stare at his teddy bear clutching it tightly. "And they had the bestest dad in the whole wide world who looked after him. But the dad was very busy because he was a king and had lots of work to do. So sometimes he left his trusty friend merlin to look after them. Merlin was funny and kind but also very busy. One day ..." she continued slowly not really knowing where her story was going and hoping he would be asleep before she had to think of an ending. "They went ridding in the woods on their ponies. Alex had a black horse called Lorenzo and Geoffrey had a white horse called Signet, their sister was riding with them too. On her golden sandy stallion called Angel. They rode and rode and rode until they found a beautiful meadow where they had a picnic" she stopped for a minuet as she watched Alexander's eyes droop, and he was gone. "Night night "she whispered and carried him back to his own room which was along the corridor. Merlin watched from the open door of the wash room at the loving scene before him, smiling at his best friends children.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading prompts and reviews welcome :D xxx <strong>


	4. Act Funny

"Merlin… why do people act funny around Daddy" Edward asked curiously his little fingers clasping around Merlin's shirt. Merlin smiled chuckling slightly under his breath. Arthur's children asked such cute questions he thought as he kneeled down to the small boy's level.

"People act funny around him because your daddy is a very important man who is a very good King. And people like him very much "Merlin explained carefully. A look of confusment wavered across Edwards face. s

"So why don't you act funny then" he questioned suspiciously. Merlin Laughed.

"Because I have known your Daddy for a very long time. Since before you were born and when he was still a young prince. And I know that secretly your dad wouldn't want me to call his Sire or Your Highness." He tried to explain. Edward still looked confused.

"But why. All of Daddy's other friends call him that…" Edward said thinking of uncle Gwain and Auntie Helena. To this merlin had no reply he could hardly explain to a 6 year old how they had become very close friends and how he had known his mother before she had become royal.

"Come on little man I think mummy want to see you before dinner." Merlin said smiling picking him up unto his back and carrying him to Gwen's chambers.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I am running out of ideas so any prompts would be really appreciated :D xxx thank you . reiveiw please...<p>

.

..

...

no really please. xxx


	5. Summer

**Hi, sorry i didn't update Fan fiction went weird and wouldn't let me log it :S any way here is a new chapter hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

><p>Beatrice loved summer. She loved messing around with the knights ridding around with them in the woods on her horse. She loved learning how to sew with her mother and painting with Merlin. She loved how Merlin's brush strokes transformed into beautiful pictures. Her dad had allowed Merlin to decorate her room with large mural of horses and flowers. Beatrice loved her summer dresses and the big parties. She loved meeting her daddy's friends. Summer was her favourite time of year because she could have fun outside without the naturel constraints of weather that constricted her to her the castle. Summer was beautiful.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review :D <strong>


	6. Beartrice wondered

**Hiya, i know i haven't updated in adges but in drowning in work (seriously i'm even getting a tutor) so i have to cut down on how much time i spend writting but i wil try :D her you go... **

**p.s in the first one I said that their child was called Carroline but i have changed it to Beartrice :D xxx**

* * *

><p>Beatrice sat at her father's side sipping the weak wine from her golden goblet<p>

"Father I hate formal dinners" she moaned batting her long dark eyelashes

Arthur sighed remembering his own childhood having to listen to the boring speeches from visiting nobles (the worst being Geoffrey of Monmouth)

"I know sweet pea, but it has to be done. At least you get to enjoy the food, think of Merlin" Arthur joked whispering quietly to his child. The young girl looked around stealthily having practises this many times at the speeches to keep herself entertained. Sure enough Merlin was standing (how servants managed to stand that long and be on the go all the time she did not know) a large jug filled with wine in his hand. Beatrice signalled him over on the pretence of filing up her glass. The man walked towards her smiling but keeping his head bowed; Arthur may believe in equality but the visiting kingdom was not so open minded so appearances had to be maintained.

"Merlin, can you tell Gwen I feel I'll I hate these feasts." she whispered Merlin nodded and walked back to his place

Later that evening the young princess was sitting on her mother and fathers bed. Her intricate braided hair had been undone so it fell on lose curls down her back. Merlin was collecting the clothes from the pile Gwen had made on a chair

"How DO you stand the feasts when you can't even eat or sit down at all" she asked causing Merlin to laugh

"You just get used to it. At the beginning I hated it, ask Gaius how much I complained and he'll tell you. But as I got better it became more bearable my arms don't even ache now "Merlin explained not even pausing from his work as he spoke. This made her even more confused

"but haven't you been working all day are you not tiered?" she asked Merlin shook his head but yawned at the same time making a slightly confusing answer

"I bet you are though little one, come on I will get Gwen to tuck you in a minuet" he said warmly as he lead her out the grand room towards her own thinking how much his arms ached and how much he would love to go to sleep now but Arthur was still at the feast and he had jobs to do. Ah well he thought only three more hours to go till bedtime for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please reveiw i take prompts (i'm running out of ideas)<strong>


End file.
